Dimulai Dari Baper
by Neriyura
Summary: Awalnya Junmyeon tidak terlalu peduli dengan adik sahabatnya, Yixing, tapi semua berubah ketika baper menyerang (SuLay) fic


Kim Junmyeon tanpa sadar menahan napas ketika punggung seorang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya perlahan berbalik dan membuat sosoknya terlihat dengan jelas.

"Yixing?" Gumamnya tanpa sadar. Pemuda Kim itu sedikit-banyak bingung. Pasalnya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda yang memang akhir-akhir ini selalu masuk ke dalam pikirannya tanpa permisi itu tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya.

Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia sadar, ia sudah cuci tangan cuci kaki dan gosok gigi untuk melaksanakan ritual untuk memenuhi salah satu kebutuhan dasarnya sebagai manusia (baca: tidur) tapi kenapa sekarang ia berada di tempat antah berantah bersama seorang pemuda yang belum lama ini menjadi _gebetan_ nya.

"Ke-kenapa kamu ada di sini?" Tanyanya pada sosok itu.

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda yang bernama Yixing itu malah tersenyum manis dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jakun Junmyeon naik turun.

Lalu Yixing meletakkan jari telunjuknya yang harus Junmyeon akui—lentik sekali pada bibirnya, lalu bibir penuh itu bergerak-gerak seolah berkata sesuatu.

"Eh? Apa? Kamu punya hadiah untukku?" Meskipun Yixing tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, entah mengapa Junmyeon bisa mengerti pergerakan bibir itu.

Senyum Yixing melebar dan membuat matanya seolah terpejam.

Jakun Junmyeon kembali naik turun, apalagi setelah sosok adik dari sahabatnya itu mengangguk dan mendudukan diri pada tepian ranjang yang entah datang dari mana dan sekonyong-konyong sudah ada di sana.

"E-Eh? Kamu sedang apa?"

Junmyeon mendadak panik ketika pemuda China itu melonggarkan dasinya, dan dengan gerakan yang sialnya tampak sensual, ia melempar dasi itu ke sembarang arah dan mulai mempereteli satu-persatu kancing kemejanya sendiri.

Junmyeon panik.

"Tu-tu-tunggu Xingie"

Tidak menghiraukan seruan Junmyeon, Yixing malah semakin liar dan mulai membuka kemejanya.

Junmyeon makin panik.

"Tunggu Yixing Jangan—"

Dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus, Junmyeon membuka mata—

"—JANGAN!—"

Dan sosok itu hilang ditelan putihnya atap kamar tidurnya.

"—aahh" Junmyeon mengerang. Sadar akan mimpinya yang kelewat bejat, wajahnya semakin memerah.

Ia menutup wajahnya malu, lalu berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil mengerang. _Damn testosterone damn!._

"Maafkan aku… Xingie—" gumamnya seolah menyesali mimpi yang sebenarnya di luar kehendaknya. _Well_ , meskipun ia tahu bahwa mimpi itu bisa hadir karena hasrat terpendamnya sendiri.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

" _JUST KIDDING!"_ Serunya pada diri sendiri "Mana mungkin _cowok_ model buaya sepertiku meminta maaf karena itu!"

Lalu pemuda Kim itu kembali menarik selimut sambil berguman "Mari lanjutkan… lanjutkan—"

Sedetik kemudian ia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya "Eh Aku tidak punya waktu untuk tidur"

Oh, dia ingat, ini sudah pagi dan ia harus sekolah.

 **Dimulai dari Baper**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter milik mereka sendiri**

 **Pair: SuLay**

 **Warning: BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita).**

 **Happy reading~**

.

.

.

.

Awalnya Junmyeon sama sekali tidak ada pikiran bahwa ia akan menaruh perhatian lebih kepada adik dari sahabatnya. Meskipun dari zaman mereka mulai pakai seragam sekolah menengah atas ia sering nongkrong di rumah Yifan—sahabatnya, sekaligus kakak dari Yixing—, tapi _seriously_ , ia tidak pernah terpikir akan ada masanya ia bisa naksir salah satu penghuni rumah itu.

(p.s: Yifan tidak masuk hitungan ya. Haha _hell no_.)

 _Well_ , Yixing memang jarang mengobrol atau sekedar bertegur sapa dengan mereka kendati tinggal di bawah atap tempat dimana para pemuda kelebihan energi (dan kadang kelebihan ehem hormone anu ehem) itu biasa menghabiskan waktu luang sepulang sekolah, dan Yixing justru lebih sering cuek dan acuh tak acuh ketika geng mereka berbuat keributan di rumahnya.

Mungkin, lebih tepatnya: masa bodo.

Karena, ya, Yixing dan Yifan itu tidak terlalu akrab. Saking tidak terlalu akrabnya, bahkan Yifan sendiri pernah bilang bahwa meraka saling bicara tidak lebih dari seminggu sekali.

Ya, saking tidak akrabnya, sekalinya mereka saling bicara, itu karena Yixing yang mengomel perihal celana dalamnya yang hilang. Dan kau tahu, mengomel versi Yixing itu, err… _horror_? Yeah sekali.

Junmyeon jadi ingat waktu itu ia pun ikut terseret jadi tersangka kasus pencurian celana dalam milik adik dari sang sahabat dan ikut terkena damprat semburan omelan dari sang empunya celana dalam yang jadi topik perkara.

Waktu itu, serius, ia merasa tulang pinggangnya mengalami dislokasi akibat dari cumbuan mesra dari tendangan kaki Yixing. ya, seperti yang tadi dibilang, marahnya Yixing itu _horror_ sekali. Junmyeon jadi curiga Yixing di sekolahnya itu termasuk preman pentolan geng tawuran.

Oh _fyi_ , Yifan dan Yixing tidak satu sekolah karena… yeah, dari wajahnya saja sudah terlihat kalau Yixing itu _ogah_ sekali dekat-dekat dengan Yifan. entah kenapa, hanya mereka yang tahu.

Waktu itu, Junmyeon, Jongin dan Yifan sendiri mendapat serangan tidak terduga dari pemuda China itu ketika mereka baru menapakan kaki mereka di dalam rumah .

"Hey adiknya Yifan, kamu kenapa tiba-tiba menendang kami?" Tanya Junmyeon tidak terima. Serius, tendangan Yixing itu luar biasa.

"Kalian pasti mencuri celana dalamku lagi, kan?"

Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan.

"Tidak" Jawab Jongin.

"Biasanya juga bukan kami" Sambung Junmyeon.

"Alasan!" Suara Yixing naik satu oktaf "Mati sana! kalau kalian tidak mati sekarang, akan aku bunuh kalian. Kalau tidak mau ku tendang sampai mati, cepat mati sekarang!"

"Tenang dulu tenang!" Ujar Jongin lagi "Memang kita pernah 'meminjam' celanamu untuk bermain-main, tapi serius, sekarang bukan kami yang mencuri"

Ah ya, sebelumnya mereka memang pernah 'meminjam' (tanpa izin) celana dalam Yixing. bukannya mereka punya hasrat tertentu pada si pemuda china meskipun mereka akui Yixing itu bisa dibilang manis. bukan!. hanya saja… selera Yixing dalam memilih celana dalam itu nyentrik sekali. Hampir semua celana dalamnya punya motif unik, mulai dari polkadot warna pink sampai corak zebra, Yixing punya, jadi ya mereka hanya iseng ingin mencoba. Begitu.

Tapi sialnya ketahuan.

Jadi tidak heran juga sih kalau sekarang Yixing menuduh mereka yang mengambil celana dalamnya lagi.

Oh kenapa mereka bisa tahu? Mereka selalu nongkrong di rumah Yixing, ingat? Jadi mereka juga sering melihat celana dalam bercorak-corak itu melambai-lambai diterpa angin sepoi di tali jemuran.

"Bohong!" Teriak Yixing tidak percaya "Kalau memang benar, sana cari pelakunya!"

"Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu, bisa saja kan hanya terbang terbawa angin?"

"Iya iya" Ujar Junmyeon membenarkan perkataan Jongin "Pasti hanya ter—"

Ucapan Junmyeon terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat sesuatu bercorak kulit macan sedikit menyembul dari kantong celana Jongin.

Ah. Ternyata, ikatan batin antara Yixing dan celana dalamnya itu… kuat sekali.

Omong-omong, sepanjang cerita tentang pencurian celana dalam terjadi, Yifan masih meringkuk di pojokan menahan sakit karena sepertinya Yifan mendapat tendangan paling spesial.

Jadi, impresi Junmyeon terhadap Yixing: Yixing itu hanya orang paling cuek sedunia yang bisa sangat bringas kalau menyangkut cel—privasinya. Bukan tipe Junmyeon sekali.

Tapi semua berubah ketika pada suatu waktu, tiba-tiba Jongin menyuruh Yixing berhenti ketika Yixing hendak pergi ke kamarnya dan menyuruh pemuda berlesung pipit itu masuk ke ruangan tempat geng mereka sedang melakukan sesi curhat dari hati ke hati perihal ke _jones_ an geng mereka yang sudah masuk fase kronis.

"Ehem" Jongin berdeham sok keren "Jadi adiknya Yifan, kalau kamu jadi kumbang, diantara bunga-bunga liar yang sedang bermekaran ini, kamu akan pilih bunga mana yang akan kamu singgahi?"

Alis Yixing berkerut. Sungguh analogi yang _nggak banget_.

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya, jika kamu harus memilih diantara para _singleman_ ini siapa yang akan kamu pilih untuk kamu kencani?"

"Hmm" Yixing berpose berpikir, semua tahan napas karena siapapun yang Yixing pilih, itu berarti orang itu yang paling berpotensi bisa melepas status jones yang seolah sudah tertulis jelas di jidat mereka.

Satu detik

Dua detik

"Kak Junmyeon?" Jawab Yixing polos kemudian berbalik "Ya sudah, aku ke kamar dulu"

Dan saat itu, ketika orang-orang sedang mengerang iri karena dari lima pemuda yang ada di sana Yixing lebih memilih Junmyeon, orang yang tadi di sebut masih melongo cupu dengan jantung yang tiba-tiba jadi bekerja lebih keras.

Yixing… memilih Junmyeon? Junmyeon jadi bunga liar yang disinggahi Yixing?

Kemudian kedua pipinya memerah dan menjalar sampai telinga.

 _Mama… Umen jadi baper._

.

.

.

Junmyeon benar-benar tidak menyangka, kejadian sesederhana itu bisa berdampak sebegini besarnya pada hatinya. Junmyeon yang awalnya tidak terlalu peduli terhadap pemuda berlesung pipit itu jadi sedikit demi sedikit sering memberi perhatian lebih hanya karena kelewat _baper._

Junmyeon jadi diam-diam suka memperhatikan cara Yixing berjalan melewati mereka, cara Yixing mengambil makanan, cara Yixing menjemur celana dalam, cara Yixing tersenyum yang baru ia sadari sungguh manis sekali dengan lekukan di kedua pipinya, pokoknya semua jadi tampak menarik.

Ah cinta memang konyol.

Ya konyol sekali sampai Junmyeon sudah tidak paham entah berapa kali ia menahan napas ketika Yixing duduk di depannya sambil menunduk dan memainkan poninya yang agak keriting.

Selama beberapa menit, diantara mereka belum ada yang saling bicara. Hening. terlalu hening sampai pemuda Kim itu merasa bahwa ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri yang berdegup kencang dan membuat darahnya mengalir dengan cepat terutama di bagian wajahnya.

"Anu—" setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya Yixing mulai mengeluarkan suara "Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk meminta bantuan kak Junmyeon"

Junmyeon yang sedang berfantasi agak nyeleneh dengan bibir Yixing yang tadi digigiti kecil oleh sang empunya sendiri langsung ditarik ke alam sadarnya.

"Bantuan apa?" Tanyanya _sok_ kalem. Jangan panggil ia Kim Junmyeon jika ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Jadi—" Yixing berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas "Aku ditembak kakak kelasku kemarin. Ah dia laki-laki juga"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Junmyeon. Ia benar-benar heran, siapa orang masokis yang menyukai orang jutek dan kadang kasar di depannya itu.

Ah dia juga sih.

Tapi kok rasanya, seperti bagian dadanya dicubit sesuatu. Ya, Junmyeon sudah ditikung duluan sebelum sempat maju.

"O-oh, itu bagus ya" Ujarnya tidak ikhlas.

Yixing yang masih anteng menunduk dan memainkan poninya berkata "Tapi aku menolaknya untuk beberapa alasan"

"Oh begitu, lalu?" Tanyanya kalem, padahal _inner_ nya sedang joged selebrasi.

"Dia memukulku"

"…"

"…"

Meja digebrak "HAAAH?"

"Tidak usah lebay begitu juga reaksinya"

"Ah maaf" Junmyeon perlahan duduk kembali dengan tenang pada kursinya "Ehem. Kenapa dia memukulmu?"

"Ya karena aku tolak, dan hari aku disuruh menemuinya lagi, jadi aku minta bantuan kak Junmyeon sekarang"

"Bantuan apa?"

"Temani aku bertemu dengannya. Aku takut dia memukulku lagi"

"Tapi—"

Yixing mendongak dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca "Aku mohon. Hanya kak Junmyeon yang bisa aku mintai bantuan"

.

.

.

Akhirnya, hanya karena Junmyeon terlalu lemah dengan kilauan mata Yixing yang sedang berkaca-kaca dan kalimat ' _hanya kak Junmyeon yang bisa aku mintai bantuan_ ' membuatnya kembali baper kuadrat, ia jadi tidak bisa menolak permintaan Yixing untuk menemaninya menemui kakak kelas yang seenak jidat memukul Yixing manisnya hanya karena di tolak.

Tapi, memang ia khawatir juga sih, jadi kalau-kalau orang itu ingin menyakiti Yixing lagi ia bisa melawan orang itu kan kalau dia ikut?

Atau itu yang Junmyeon pikir sebelum melihat wujud dari si kakak kelas yang telah berani menyentuh gebetannya.

Kulit tan, rambut cepak, otot kelewat besar dan wajah sangar. Persis gorilla. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengannya yang mungil-mungil imut. Kalau disandingkan, seperti jempol kaki dan jari kelingking. Kalau orangnya seperti itu, Junmyeon merasa seperti upil yang tinggal disentil. Tuing.

 _Please, Junmyeon pengen pulang aja mama._

Tapi tidak.

Ia pantang pulang sebelum perang. Meskipun bisa berakhir di rumah sakit, atau buruknya kuburan, ia tidak akan pulang. Kalau beruntung kan ia bisa memberikan kesan yang baik pada Yixing.

Bilangnya memang begitu, tapi baru saja si gorilla di depan membuka mulut, pundak Junmyeon sudah menegang duluan. Tekadnya jadi benar-benar diuji ketika tangan lebar pemuda yang mengalami penuaan dini itu mulai bergerak menuju kearahnya dan—

PUK

Tangan itu mendarat lembut tepat di puncak kepala Junmyeon. Pemuda Kim yang tadi tanpa sadar menutup erat matanya mulai membuka mata itu perlahan, dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika alih-alih melihat tampang sangar pemuda di depan, justru malah senyuman lembut yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku menyerah. Jaga Yixing baik-baik ya, bahagiakan dia"

Eh?

Ketika tangan lebar itu mulai beranjak dari kepalanya dan dengan perlahan punggung pemuda itu mulai menghadap kearahnya dan mulai menjauh, Junmyeon masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan tampang melongo. Ia masih mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Jaga Yixing baik-baik?

Bahagiakan dia?

Aku menyerah?

Sungguh, padahal hanya kata-kata sederhana tapi susah sekali ia bisa mencerna maksud dari kalimat itu.

"K-kak Junmyeon"

Suara Yixing membuat otak Junmyeon yang sedang berpikir keras jadi teralih. Junmyeon menengok dan melihat Yixing sedang menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang sebenarnya percuma, telinganya masih terlihat memerah.

"Maksudnya apa Yixing? aku benar-benar tidak paham"

"Ma-maafkan aku"

Junmyeon menautkan kedua alisnya, ia makin tidak paham. "Coba jelaskan, Yixing"

Yixing menghela napas panjang lalu mendongak dan membuat wajahnya yang memerah terlihat jelas "Se-sebenarnya dia tidak memukulku"

"Hah?"

"Di-dia sebenarnya orang baik dan sangat perhatian. Aku nyaman berada di dekatnya, tapi ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku lebih dari sekedar teman, aku—aku tidak bisa menerimanya"

Oh, badan _security_ hati _hello kitty_ ternyata.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya!

Jadi kenapa Yixing bilang dia dipukul? kenapa Yixing menolak jika ia merasa nyaman dengan orang itu? dan kenapa Yixing meminta bantuannya untuk menemui pria itu?

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya akhirnya, meskipun hatinya sedikit panas.

"Ada beberapa alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa menerimanya, dan dia ingin mengetahui alasan itu" Yixing kembali menunduk dan memainkan ujung kemejanya "Ma-maka dari itu, aku meminta kak Junmyeon menemaniku bertemu dengannya untuk menjelaskan alasanku menolaknya"

Otak Junmyeon kembali berpikir keras. Ia menyatukan kejadian-kejadian tadi seperti sebuah puzzle, dan akhirnya ia mulai mengerti sesuatu.

Yixing menolak pria tadi dan pria tadi meminta Yixing menjelaskan alasannya. Lalu Yixing membawanya sebagai alasan lalu orang itu menyangka bahwa Junmyeon adalah kekasih Yixing sehingga ia bilang bahwa ia menyerah dan menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Yixing baik-baik.

"O-oh begitu ya" Junmyeon menunduk sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat Yixing mulai mendongak ketika ia berkata demikian.

Junmyeon mulai berbalik dan tersenyum miris. Jadi ia hanya dijadikan pacar pura-pura Yixing untuk menolak pria gorilla itu.

Junmyeon memegang dadanya. Rasanya sakit. _Hanya kak Junmyeon yang bisa aku mintai bantuan?_ Cih, mempermainkan perasaan seseorang juga ada batasnya.

 _Well_ , meskipun Junmyeon tahu mungkin Yixing tidak sadar ia telah berlaku seolah ia memberi harapan palsu, tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit.

"Lain kali, kamu bisa meminta bantuan orang lain yang lebih pantas dibandingkan aku untuk kamu jadikan alasan menolak seseorang" Junmyeon mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh tanpa menoleh kearah Yixing.

"Tu-tunggu kak Junmyeon!"

Junmyeon menghiraukan seruan Yixing. ah dia merasa seperti anak kecil.

"AKU SUKA KAK JUNMYEON!"

Langkah Junmyeon terhenti dan matanya melebar tanpa bisa dicegah.

"HHAAHH?" Junmyeon menengok "Ma-ma-maksudnya apa? Kamu mau becanda lagi? Kamu mau _bikin_ baper lagi?"

"Aku tidak becanda!" Aura sangar Yixing kembali terasa "Kakak pikir aku membawa kakak ke sini tanpa alasan, hah? Minta bantuan orang lain? cih yang benar saja! Orang yang aku suka itu kak Junmyeon, kenapa aku harus minta bantuan orang lain?"

"Yi-yi-yixing?"

"Lagipula, aku menolak dia karena memang aku menyukai orang lain dan orang lainnya itu kamu Kim Junmyeon"

Junmyeon hanya bisa berkedip cupu. Jadi sekarang Yixing sedang mengutarakan perasaan atau sedang mengomel? Kok seram sekali?

"Ja-jadi waktu kamu bilang kamu pilih aku waktu itu…benar?"

"Y-ya—" Wajah Yixing semakin memerah "Ya iya lah, _kampret!_ Mana mungkin aku pilih salah satu diantara kalian para _ngenes_ kalau aku tidak benar-benar suka! Dan mana mungkin juga aku sering senyum dan cari perhatian sama teman kakakku tanpa sebab. Dasar tidak peka!"

Ah, benar juga. Kau ingat Junmyeon pernah bilang Yixing itu orang terjutek sedunia? Dan ya, orang jutek itu selalu tersenyum padanya. dan Junmyeon juga baru ingat, diantara teman segengnya hanya dia yang sering dapat sapaan dari Yixing. Lalu ketika Yixing memilihnya, ia terlalu sibuk melongo sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari raut wajah Yixing yang memerah setelahnya.

Dia benar-benar tidak peka, ya.

"YIXING!"

"A-Aphhhh" Yixing yang diberi pelukan tiba-tiba hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aku juga suka kamu"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

a/n:

Hey, ada yang masih inget saya? hehehehe

Lama gak nulis yaa wkwk, sebagai salah satu pasukan tanggal merah yang dihitamkan (tanggal merah tetap dinas maksudnya, gak libur haha) saya sibuk luar biasa di duta :D dan sekalinya nulis malah bikin cerita baru. Aku jadi kaku lagi masa, jadi mulai bangun mood lagi buat ngelanjutin ff yang lain (karena jadi agak wb juga hiks), maaf bukan maksud jahat ngegantungin kalian tapi serius, saya sibuk banget dan sekarang mumpung saya udah bisa meliburkan diri, saya baru mau (dan bisa) mulai lagi (hahaha)

Udah ah pojok curhatnya,

Hehe

Mind to give review?


End file.
